A Raider and Mr Vault One oh One
by xHelloKittyX
Summary: A raider is sick and tired of her life. Once given the chance to quit, she goes in search of Mr. Vault-One-oh-One for a job, or even a chance for a new life, but can they stand eachother? Rated T for language. Ch. 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay I don't own Fall Out 3, Just my character, their actions and my ideals.**_

_**Chapter One: The Raider**_

I wish I did not have to live this life. Fuck, I even wish that the war never happened, but what has wishing done for anyone? Life is life, and you cannot change that fact. If I could I wouldn't be a raider, but hell what would I do? I could live on my own as a wastelander, but what if super mutants or even those damn feral ghouls caught me, what then? At least I have a home here, even if I don't like half the raiders, their too fucking crazy for me. Plus I owe Jay for saving my sorry ass and not killing me back then.

I was only eight when I met Jay. I don't remember my parents, but that how most people are. Maybe they died, or just didn't care about me, I really can't say. Well any way I was starving and so damn thirsty, and I saw this campsite, not really thinking or even caring I went to the camp. As I did, two raiders saw me, one was just gonna to shoot me and the other wanted to sell me to make some caps off the slavers.

Before they could even argue, Jay walked over to them. Funny think about Jay, he really doesn't look like the raider type. Sure, he is tall and quite good looking for an old guy and a ghoul, but I'm getting ahead of my self. See Jay doesn't wear the normal raider armor, he usually wears an old black suit and black hat. He usually jokes about being an old time mob boss. Yeah Jay is a ghoul, but not full ghoul, only part of his face is zombified. Don't ask how a half-ghoul became a leader of some raiders, but he is, or even the fact that he is a ghoul. Every time I ask him about his past, he just shuts me out.

But yeah, it's been ten years since that day. Now I'm just sitting here on an ramp looking up at the murky night sky, not really caring to listen to the two raiders below me, who kept arguing on how gets what part of the mole rat. Jezz I really hate mole rats…Creepy fuckers and hard to keep the meat down.

"Hey kid," I hear Jay say from behind me.

I just grin. "Hey old fart," I greet him in my usually manner.

"Not hungry?" He asks looking over at the two raiders, whose names I never bother to learn.

"Nah," I say, when in reality I'm. Who isn't hungry in the waste?

Jay just sighs, know I am lying. He knows me to well. I look up at the sky still and begin to think. I feel Jay sit down next to me.

"Why don't you quit kid?" He asks me.

I look over at him, to see if he is kidding, but his face tells me that he's not. I just shake my head, and he laughs.

"Don't give me that shit," he begins.

"I know you could make it out there, don't say other wise kid." He finishes.

"Hell you could join up with that vault one-oh-one kid," Jay adds.

"Jay…" I start, but he keeps going.

"Sure the kid's a goody-two-shoes, but hell I hear he has a lot of caps and your good with just about any weapon," Jay laughs and looks at me.

I just stare at Jay, with my bright amber eyes. He looks back at me with his half-handsome, half-zombie face. As I look at him, I burst out laughing. He gives me a puzzling look and I hug him, and then punch him in the arm.

"Fuck Jay, why didn't you tell me a couple years ago?" I yell at him.

"I was waiting for the right time," he tells me.

I just shake my head.

"Great…Now I need to find that Vaultie," I say, as Jay starts to laugh and so do I.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know it's short and I hope everyone likes it so for, if not oh well just writing this out of boredom. Please R&R if you want. **_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Mr. Vault-One-oh-One**_

"Shit!" I yell aloud to myself, as I start to tinker around with the atomic bomb of Megaton. I wanted to help this town out, since I ran into Mr. Burke Bell, plus caps isn't bad either, but what have I gotten myself into? I sigh and after what seems like hours, I finally complete my mission. Dogmeat runs up to me with his tail wagging, I smile and pet his head.

"Now to find, Mr. Simms for my caps, a deed," I say to myself, as I walk to the entrance of Megaton.

As I walk, I see Mr. Simms talking to a young woman. Well she is around my age maybe younger, I really do not know. People seem to look older in the waste, and I am still a way off. As I walk up, I see that the girl is wearing raider armor; she has short messy light brown hair and bright amber eyes. She is about a foot shorter then me and way skinner, but I can tell that she is stronger. Mr. Simms glares at her, as she talks to him.

"Look I'm just looking for that Vaultie, okay?" She tells him.

Simms just looks wearily at her, his hand gently resting on his gun. The girl sighs and shakes her head. She spits out some cuss words, that I have never heard a girl utter. Sure Amata cussed once in a while, but not as bad as this girl. I grin and walk up to the pair.

"I'm here for my caps and deed," I tell Mr. Simms.

Simms looks at me in disbelief. "You actually did it," he says and hands me a bag full of caps, along with a key and deed to a house.

He grins and looks over at the girl, who is now storming off. "She was looking for you," he starts, "but be careful kid, I've never seen a raider with enough balls to walk into Megaton by themselves." He tells me.

I nod and run up to the girl. She stops and looks at me. Dogmeat sniffs her; she looks down at him, then back to me.

"Yeah?" She asks me.

I smile. "I heard you where looking for me," I tell her.

An evil looking smirk crosses her face.

"You're the Vaultie?" She asks and looks up and down at me.

"Fuck…Thought you were older or at least stronger looking," she tells me.

"Well...Hell!" she adds, not letting me stand up for myself.

"Look here girly," I say and poke her shoulder, but she quickly grabs my arm and bends it behind me.

"Ahh!" I yell and I see Simms look over at us.

"Don't call me girly! Got it?" I hear the girl hiss in my ear.

"Sorry," I shakily apologize, as I fell her let me go.

She sighs and starts to leave Megaton. I run after her, trying not to touch her again. The girl stops and looks at me.

"What?" She questions me, with a tired voice.

"Didn't you want a job?" I ask her, now wanting her help, because I don't know the waste and I need to find my father.

"With you? I'm not sure...Though you were some great wastelander, but…" She starts, but I interrupt her.

"I'll pay you…Double if you like…Your right I'm not that strong but I'm good with a gun and I need to find my father," I tell her looking into her eyes almost pleaded and mentally kick myself for that.

She gives me that smirk again and I feel a shiver run down my spine, despite the head. She grabs my hand and shakes it. "Your have a deal then,"

"I'm Jinx," she tells me.

I shake out my arm and shake her hand back. "Kaden," I tell her.

"Guess I'll have no choice, I'm not going back to being a raider…" She starts.

"But you better be good with a weapon and not a fucking coward, Kaden," She tells me.

I nod. "I'm not," I tell her.

She nods back. "Good, now buy be a drink and let me rest, we leave first thing in the morning," she tells me and walks past me.

I just shake my head, hoping I made the right decision and not a wrong one.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know my grammar is crappy, sorry. I'm using Microsoft word. R and R, if you want. **_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Grayditch,**_

_**Fucking Ants, and Feelings In Rivet City**_

_**Jinx's POV**_

I watch as Kaden talks to talks to the Wilks kid. I sigh not really caring. I might seem heartless, but the kid could go out on his own. He is old enough and hopefully smart enough to survive out there in the waste. Hell lots of kids have done it, if he can't make it, he can join Little Lamp Light or die. Either way I don't care…

"Don't worry, I will stop the ants," I hear Kaden tell the kid, in that caring voice of his.

"Great time to kill fire ants sounds like loads of fucking fun," I grumble and follow Kaden into the metro tunnels.

"You're grouchy as usually," Kaden tells me.

I just roll my eyes not in the mood for a lecture. I have worked for him for a week now and every thing I do he gives me a lecture. I try to smoke he lectures, I try to drink, he lectures saying I can kill myself drinking and smoking…It goes on and on. Fuck! But it's nice…

_**Kaden's POV**_

I wonder why she is always so damn angry. Really, can her life be that bad? I mean she left her group of riders and joined up with me. I pay her well, give her a bed to sleep in, food shelter, and try to keep her alive, by trying to keep her healthy. What the hell is her problem? How can some one that beautiful be so damn pissed…Great, I just admitted that to myself. I sigh and try not to worry or think about Jinx.

"Hmmm, where could that doctor be?" I ask and look at my pip boy.

"Well he's not in that fucking pip boy of yours," I hear Jinx grumble behind me.

"That's it!" I yell and push her against a wall; luckily, I catch her off guard.

"What the hell is your problem Jinx?" I yell in her face, hating to get mad at her, but I can't deal with her shit.

She just glares at me with her cold amber eyes. I glared back at her; trying to burn, a hole threw that fucking thick skull of her's. I can tell she is ready to kick my ass, but something stops her. Suddenly I am on my back with the wind knocked out of me, and Jinx pulls out her assault riffle and shoots at a fire ant worker. Before I can help her, she is putting out a small fire on her arm.

"Don't you fucking dare do that again!" Jinx yells at me and roughly helps me up.

I nod and keep my mouth shut until we reach Lesko's hide out. He tells us what he was trying to do, and how we can help him. I agree and tell him I will not kill the ant queen. As Jinx and I head down to the nursery, I hear Jinx mumble, "Fucking ants," I just keep my mouth shut for now. Maybe when I get the Ant Might and hopefully be stronger then Jinx.

_**Jinx's POV**_

Hmmm…Well we are in Rivet City now. Vera, the kid's aunt allowed us to stay at her hotel. Kaden is in the market buying some more equipment and looking for the history of the city, too me I can care less, as I sit here in the Muddy Rudder. Belle Bonny watches as I drink my third whiskey. I guess she is surprise that I am still sober and not singing off key like the guy next to me, who has only had a beer.

"I like that in a person," Bonny tells me grinning.

I just nod and take another drink. In truth, I can fell the liquor burning inside me, but I really don't care. Maybe I can get buzz and won't hear Kaden's bitching about me drinking. Bonny hands me another whiskey on the house. I grin and drink it quickly down as Kaden walks into the Rudder. He looks at me and shakes his head. I just roll my eyes.

"All I the info I found on Rivet City is that a guy named Bannon claimed to settle the city," Kaden tells me.

I just nod and look off into space. I hear Belle laugh at what Kaden told me, and he starts to talk to her. I watch the two and Belle wont say anything to Kaden. Kaden shakes his head and heads back to the hotel. I look at Belle and grin.

"Come on Belle, I know you know something about the history," I tell her in a killer soft voice.

She grins.

"I wonder when you were going to talk," she tells me.

"Tell you what kid, drink to more whiskeys and see if you can handle yourself. If you can then I will tell you what I know," she adds and places to whiskey in front of me.

I grin and chug them both down. I stand up and walk up to the railing. I balance perfectly on the railing and walk around the rails. Bonny laughs and calls me down.

"Now tell me," I tell her with my hands on my hips.

She grins back. "Okay fair enough,"

"In the broken bow of the city lives a man named Horace Pinkerton," she tells me.

I nod.

"Thanks," I tell her and head out of the bar.

Before I leave, I hear Bonny tell me, "When you come back, all over your drinks are free."

I grin and shut the door, and almost fall on my face. I start to laugh, knowing that the liquor is now affecting me. Good thing I kept it together, and Kaden says drinking is bad. I laugh and my laughter echoes threw the hallway.

_**Kaden's POV**_

As I change in into a tee shirt and a pair of lose fitting pants, I hear Jinx walk into the room, and I quickly pull my pants on and sit down on my bed. Jinx comes in. She wobbly makes her way to the bed that is next to mine and plops down on it. Her evil grin is on her face.

"The man you're looking for is Horace Pinkerton…Lives on the broke bow," she tell me.

I smile almost wanting to kiss her, but I thank her instead. Jinx just grins at me and sits up. She looks at me, and I start to freak out. Her amber eyes are not full of hate, but something else. Maybe it is just the alcohol. Jinx slowly leans over, as if to kiss me, but falls on the ground a couple of inches from me. I sigh, almost wanting her to kiss me.

"It is the alcohol…" I say and pick her up putting her in her bed. Even if it is, at least she almost kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

**GNR**

**Jinx's POV**

Kaden heard about GNR on his pip boy, how Three Dog talked to his father. Kaden of course wanted to check it out and see if his dad was still there. I just nodded and followed him into the D.C. ruins. As we walked, I couldn't help but think about Jay. I don't know why I was thinking about him, guess I'm just worried. I mean how long would raiders let a half ghoul lead them. I just shake my head and follow Kaden.

"You okay?" I hear Kaden ask me.

"Yeah," I reply and look around for raiders or any other dangers of the waste.

Soon we head into the metro tunnels. I really don't bother knowing the names, that's why I just let Kaden lead with his pip boy. I shoot a couple of feral ghouls and let Kaden kill the radroaches, okay I did let him kill one or two ghouls.

**Kaden's POV**

As Jinx and I head out the metro, we run into some brother hood of the steel paladins, fighting some super mutants. Jinx sneaks up behind one of the super mutants, that a paladin is fighting, and reverse picks pockets a live frag onto him. With in seconds the mutant explodes, his buddy turns around to see what is going on, but is greeted by Jinx's combat shotgun to his ugly face.

As Jinx shoots the mutant, another pops out behind a wall and tries to shoot her with a hunting rifle. I quickly pull out my laser pistol and shoot the super mutant in the head. Jinx looks at me in disbelief, but smiles at me.

One of the brother hood asks Jinx and I why we are here, and I tell them that I want to speak to Three Dog. The paladin nods and tells Jinx and I that we can tag along. Before she leaves, the paladin thanks Jinx for saving her life. Jinx just nods at her and follows behind me.

"Thanks," I hear Jinx whispers behind me.

"You're welcome," I tell her back.

**Jinx's POV**

I wonder what Jay would say right now, that I just helped a brother hood, he would ask if I was sick, I shake my head and kept my combat shotgun close to me. I have a bad felling that there are more super mutants up ahead. I look at Kaden and can't help but smile at him. Guess he is not so bad, he was right about being good with a gun.

We follow the brother hood down an ally way, to a ruin elementary school. Two super mutants run at us. A brother hood throws a frag at them, blowing the mutants into tiny chunks. I flash a grin at the bother hood, and keep walking. Once inside we are greeted, by two more super mutants on the second floor. I pull out my sniper rifle and get head shoots on both of them, dropping them both at once . I grin and we head out of the school.

When we turn the corner of the ruin building, we see more mutants and brother hood. I run ahead of Kaden and start to shoot at the super mutants. As I fight my mutant, I look over at Kaden and see that his weapon broke. I quickly run over to him and push him out of the way from a nail board. I feel the rusty nails dig into my shoulder; I hold in a scream and shoot the mutant. A brother hood runs up behind the mutant and finishes it off. Kaden looks up at me. His hazel green eyes are wide with worry; I just shake it off and get up. I pull out the nail board, felling a couple of them breaking off the board and staying lounged in my arm.

"Come on, there are more to fight," I tell him and shakily help him up.

Before Kaden can ask if I am all right, I run off and help another bother hood with the last mutant. When the mutant hits the ground dead, I grin and slowly walk over to Kaden. He looks at me with worry, but I just shake my head. There is something wrong, and I can feel it. Or maybe it's just the pain in my shoulder…

I feel Kaden next to me, as he looks over at my shoulder. As he does so, I watch as a brother hood walks over to two overturned buses. When she does, I hear a loud bang and push Kaden off me. I run to the girl, but it is too late and a super mutant behemoth pushes the buses out of the way and causes the girl to fly backwards. I run back toward Kaden, knowing that the girl is already done for.

"Run!" I shout at Kaden, and toss him my combat shotgun.

He nods, and starts to run back. I quickly pull out my assault rifle, and start to shoot at the behemoth. The behemoth starts to run at a brother hood and I shoot the damn thing in the head and yell at it. He quickly changes his mind and runs after me. I grin and run back still shooting at the ugly fucker. He swings his made shift hydrant weapon at me and I quickly dodge the blow. Kaden runs up behind him and shoots him with a fat boy; I wonder how I missed that gun... Within seconds, the mutant falls dead, and Kaden is knocked over from the kick of the fat man.

**Kaden's POV (Inside GNR)**

I look over at Jinx's arm. I quickly pull out the long rusty nails and wash out the wound with some disinfected. Jinx sits there quietly, drinking a bottle of vodka that Three Dog gave her. I can tell that she is in pain Jinx is too quiet and her eyes are tightly closed. I grab a stimpak from a medical kit that I found. Jinx quickly stands up, rips part of her tee shirt, and ties it clumsy around her shoulder.

"No stimpaks," she tells me.

"Why?" I ask, knowing that I will regret it.

Jinx rolls her eyes. "I hate needles…" She confesses.

I grin.

"Badass Jinx hates little needles," I mock her.

She glares at me and tries to punch me, forgetting that her arm is hurt, but ends up missing and staggering down. I quickly catch her, and help her back down in her chair. I remove her make shift band-aid and pull out some gauze from the medical kit. Jinx glares at me and I shake my head.

"Sorry about that…You just seem like that type that wouldn't be afraid of anything," I softly tell her, hoping she really wouldn't hear me.

Jinx grins at me and shakes her head.

"Just because I use to be a raider, doesn't mean I'm some badass. I just know how to survive better." Jinx tells me looking out in space.

"Yeah, but look at what you did at those mutants," I tell her.

"You saved that brother hood, my life…I could never be like you Jinx…I…" I start to tell her, but she shushes me.

"You saved my life first Kaden, and hell you pretty much took down that behemoth and help that kid in Grayditch. I would had left that kid, and just took care of myself, you didn't. You know medicine better then anyone I have seen, plus you lived in a vault all your life, within a year or hell a couple of weeks you could kick my ass," she tells me and stands up.

Jinx gives me a quick pat on the shoulder, and grabs her armor and weapons. She walks down stairs to a room that Three Dog let us sleep in. I hear the door open then close. I sigh and go to the restroom to wash off my hands. I hear Three Dog finishing his talk show. Saying something about, "don't feed the Yao Guai", I need to ask Jinx what that is.

I quickly wash off my face and walk out back to where Jinx was sitting. Three Dog sits in the opposite chair. I sit down in the empty seat, wishing that Jinx was still in here with me.

"How's your friend doing?" Three Dog asks me.

"She's better, just being hardheaded," I tell him with a small smile.

He grins.

"Yeah all ex raiders are always hard headed, glad to actually see a smart one for once, instead of just killing every thing she sees," he tells me.

I nod, not really caring. I am to tried and sore too.

"Hell you both did a great job helping the brother hood…Fighting the good fight," he says almost laughing.

"I don't really care about the good fight, I just need to find my father," I cut off Three Dog almost yelling.

He nods understanding. I hate to be rude but I cannot take his crap now. I don't know what it is about him, but he just creeps me out.

"Tell you what, I will tell you where your father is, but I need some help in return," he tells me.

"Go talk to Dr. Li in Rivet City," He starts and stands up.

"I also need you to fix my signal," he adds.

I smile and nod.

"Thank you," I say and quickly walk to the room where Jinx is.

I see Jinx sitting on the ground cleaning and fixing her armor and weapons. She glances at me then back at her assault rifle. I sit down next to her.

"We have to talk to Dr. Li in Rivet City," I tell her.

Jinx looks at me in shock.

"You're shitting me? We've been there already…What the fuck!" She yells, grabbing my laser rifle that is at my hip. She starts to take it apart and fix it back up.

"For once I agree with you," I tell her and lean back against the bombed out wall.

"But first I agreed to fix Three Dog's signal," I say and stand up walking over to my bed and lay down.

Jinx sighs angrily and continues to fix my laser rifle.


End file.
